


TOK'RA FLATS:  Wormhole In The Sky

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen Work, Humor, Poetry, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A fliking of Children Of the Gods.  Warnings: A filking we will go, a filking we will goyada





	TOK'RA FLATS:  Wormhole In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Should be sung to Riders in the Sky.

  
Author's notes: Should be sung to Riders in the Sky.   


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: Wormhole In The Sky

### TOK'RA FLATS: Wormhole In The Sky

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Drama, Humor, Gen story, Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Gen. George Hammond, Maj. Louis Ferretti   Charlie Kowalski   Team         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Children Of the Gods  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats; TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Western Filks from Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: Should be sung to Riders in the Sky.   
  
Warnings: A filking we will go, a filking we will goyada   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Riders In the Sky. but I love them both.   
  
Summary: A fliking of Children Of the Gods.   


* * *

**WESTERN FILKS**

. 

%%%%%%%%%%%% 

**WORMHOLE IN THA SKY**

An ole cowpoke went striding out to the embarkation room and on the observation deck he stopped as he went along his way A bolt of fear went through him as he looked thru tha Stargate Cause he saw Apophis coming back, to reclaim his throne on earth. 

The Jaffa were all scary-like, their helms were made of steel They were coming back to conquer Earth, our folks for them to steal They wanted hosts for their larva, to give them arms and legs To live under the devil's curse, our land for them to take! 

Yippe ki ya, Yippe ki yooooo.  
He was coming back through the wormhole. Yippe ki ya, Yippe ki yooooo.  
He was coming back through the wormhole. 

He sent for Colonel Jack O'Neill, the man who'd gone through first The man who didn't blow the gate, and released this curse on Earth. He told O'Neill he had to go to get Dan Jackson through Cause they hadn't blown the Stargate up, to let the Evil do. 

He sent for Captain Carter, Sam, brought back Charlie and Lou Cause they had done the original deed, to be the fighting crew. For they were on the first team that freed the Wormhole back That let the Gould get through, that let them come attack! 

Yippe ki ya, Yippe ki yooooo.  
He was coming back through the wormhole. Yippe ki ya, Yippe ki yooooo.  
He was coming back through the wormhole. 

Well, Dan, he lost his wife that day and Jack lost his best friend. They swore that they would protect the Earth, if it took their souls to sell Son no they go our everyday a searching for the fiends cause they gotta save the Earth from Hell, Cause they've seen now whet it really means. 

Yippe ki ya, Yippe ki yooooo.  
He was coming back through the wormhole. Yippe ki ya, Yippe ki yooooo.  
He was coming back through the wormhole.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
